A Modern Myth
by Emerin
Summary: It started out as a single look.No one saw it. It could've very well not happened. But the owners of those gazes couldn't deny it.xSLASH DracoHarry x


Hullo Gentle Readers!

Well. I just don't know about this one. I took it entirely from theplotline of a Drarry vid. So, inspriation struck me, I turned the AMV into a fic and this is what I got. I might tweak it a bit , cause the ending still has me scrunching my mouth to the side and tilting my head. Well, lemme know. GENTLY if you would. To see what I was trying to get at, go to YouTube and look for "Modern Myth" by SpaceMonkeyPunk.

Enjoy and of course REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

It started out as a single look. A mere glance that lingered just a bit too long than it should have. No one saw it. It could've very well not happened. But the owners of those gazes couldn't deny it. It nagged at the corner of their minds, poking, prodding, driving them mad. It was inevitable, they'd come to believe. The line between love and hate was infinitely thin and far too blurred. 

The glance turned into two, which turned into six, which turned into staring, which turned into seeking out that mop of messy black or locks of silky blonde in a crowd of students. Eyes spoke what tongues could never utter; a flash of emotion, a glint of acceptance and no one knew.

Those gazes brought them to a secret rendevous where not even the prying eye of an owl could see them cross boundries and shatter truths. Cause despite what their hearts were screaming for their brains to hear, the truth was plain and the truth was concrete. It was as irreversible as time itself. Despite the looks that contained more passion and more fire than any one human being could comprehend, there were rules and there were consequences.

But as the moon hung over them like a protective guardian and trembling fingers brushed over feverish thighs and wet lips pressed firm, hard, forever, the truth wasn't something of consequence. It wasn't even a thought. Truths and lies and standards and boundries were fleeting conceptions.

Backs arched and lips kissed and skin shivered and mouths gasped and green eyes wrenched shut tight in ecstasy and platinum blonde hair sprawled out over a tan shoulder and it was all the truth they needed.

But moments of love could never stand against the onslaught of reality.

"...what?"

"I told him."

"But...what...WHY!"

"Because. I'm inlove with you, Harry. And if I can't tell my own father that and brave the consequences, then I really shouldn't be loving you in the first place."

Beautiful sentiments, righteous words, but far too naive for this world of cold, cruel facts.

It didn't take long for their carefully erected realm of passionately whispered words and clasped fingers to strain and snap. No one wanted to accept them and their brash act of defiance. No one wanted to believe that darkness could penetrate the light so easily. Because darkness would always be dark and no light could ever change that.

"WHY Harry!"

"It's not like we did it on purpose Hermione-"

"BOLLOCKS! I knew you've been itching to get in that git's pants since we got back."

"Ron!"

"No, let him say what he wants, Hermione. Think that do you?"

"Yeah_, I do."_

"Fine. You're right, Ron. Soon as I saw him back this year, I couldn't help myself. I jumped him in the corridors and let him have his wicked way with me--"

"--Harry!--"

"--and ever since then, we've been shagging like rabbits--

"--Harry, STOP!--"

"--but Merlin help me if I don't LOVE IT! So call me a pouf, a traitor, I don't give a flying fuck! I love him and you're all just going to have to deal with it!"

In a fairy tale, now would be the time when the prince would ride off into the setting sun with his true love. But life is no fairy tale and happy endings were something to amuse children or the dimwitted.

Times grew darker. Friends that once pledged unconditional loyalty shunned their savior, leaving him to face the cruel jeers and ever increasing late-night attacks alone. Nights would be spent curled up to a pale body, tremors of heart-wrenching sobs shivering through a weak and lonely fallen hero.

Days grew colder and nights shorter as the only solace, a pair of warm welcoming arms, steadily became less frequent.

A heart constricted in worry, raven locks spilling over a furrowed brow as he sat alone in the bed they came to call their home. Minutes ticked by into hours, days, eternities, and the door creaked open in a slow foreboding way. Eyes locked and held and spoke and there was no need for any explaination or apology now.

A pale figure threw itself at the other and they held eachother and sobbed for the words unspoken and the evils growing closer and the long lacerations running down a porcelain back.

Bodies became one and a golden soul lent its strength as screams of forevers and love echoed through the castle. Despite everything, they had this. Their one truth. And it would have to be enough.

But just like that, he was gone. Dawn broke on a heavy heart as a hand reached out into emptiness. The minutes did indeed tick by into hours then into days. Days turned into weeks and with each moment, a bit more broke inside the boy.

Then one day a snowy white owl fluttered in and dropped a letter into her master's lap, immediately cooing her sympathies as if she already knew what was to come.

Green eyes danced down the parchment, panic, grief, and devastation etching deeper and deeper into each line, each quiver, each tear. What was once a delicate thought of denial was now a fully realized terror. His head shook, a single tear giving birth to thousands as he damned the sky and God and happiness and himself.

_"Harry! Harry! You have to come quick! They're storming _Hogsmeade

Feet felt heavy, sluggish, and the world swayed left-right-left-right. Duty and obligation and guilt led him out the door and into a burning little village of screams and nightmares. Broken hearts and shattered promises fueled his rage and God rest the souls who stood in his way.

And then it was one. A dark alley, reminiscent of an empty corridor not too long ago, he stared into the eyes he had grown to know so well. They still spoke. Words of darkness and lies and battered dreams and weeping regret.

Billows of black fabric shifted, a serpent coiled in mocking, and what was left of his heart crumbled to the dirty ground as he charged forward. Grey eyes widened behind that ugly mask of cowards and it was too late to tell him, scream to him, beg him, that there was no malice anywhere in his body. No force on Earth could've made him hurt that boy.

Green light stained the ragged stone walls and filled up every dark corner of that alley to where even the trashbins filled with vomit and broken liquor bottles looked beautiful. He was on his knees, side aching from the bit of splintered crate that pierced through it. But there wasn't time for that.

"WHY! Why did you do that?"

"It was a Death-Eater! He was gonna kill you!"

"It was DRACO you fool! **IT WAS DRACO**!"

Arms embraced the lifeless porcelain doll and cries of anguish filled the filthy alleyway. Hands stroked and petted and squeezed and shook desperately, manically. Grey eyes stared up at him, the snake in the sky reflecting off the tears that never got a chance to fall. He collapsed there, atop the warm body he used to memorize in the moonlight, and never got back up.

"The pain is deep now and so very fresh...and though I wish there were words soft enough to ease the blow, the truth of the matter is...he's gone...you're still here...and nothing will ever change that."

Truths and lies and boundries and expectations and tears and love...it was all one big blur. Fuzzy lines crossed and mingled and wrapped so tightly round another they became one.

"You have to move on, Harry. It's not right to dwell on what could've been...He loved you, let that be enough."

What was said and what was never given a voice gave way to blinding hollows. Curtains always remained closed and no daylight was ever let into the darkening corners of an aching heart.

"_I hated the git. And I still hate him. But I hate you even more for going against everything you stood for, everything we worked so hard to protect, to protect HIM instead. I hate you for that and I don't think I'll ever stop_."

Light was darkness. Darkness...had always been light.

"If it was one thing I never regretted out of all of this, it was falling inlove with you. You've shown me ways to become I never thought were possible for someone like me. You're my saving grace, Harry. And it's worth dying for."

If eyes could meet over the great expanse of long tables and endless heads adorned with pointy hats, he was sure those silver daggers would say something to that affect. Some things were worth it and some things weren't. Truths and lies lay in an intricate basket and one never knew which they would draw. To be bitten or kissed. To be scorned or caressed. Thats what life was. Lines were meant to be crossed and the status quo shattered beneath the burning weight of passion.

And though this was reality, every part cruel and bleak and dark as Draco once said it was, sometimes things came along to throw the world into chaos.

Love was a fairy tale, tragic risks for true love a bedtime story, and they had been the modern myth.

* * *

WOOO! A Post note! SWEEET!

ahem

yeah. I wanted to get a poll from my readers about whether or not I should post my _Justen Cohen_ stories on here or keep them exclusive to **Green Eyes**. I was trying to keep them as an incentive to go to my website, buuuuut I'm sick of being stingy and Justen needs some love. SOO! Lemme know if ya'll wanna read more about him other than his odd self from The Young and the Hopeless, cause thats just not a very good representation of him. he's MUCh sweeter and not so weird. O.x


End file.
